Kit of the Stars
by Goldenseal
Summary: When a young kit dies, she goes to Starclan. Its a strange new wonderful place she wants to explore. Follow Bravekit as she goes on all sorts of new adventures, learns all about Starclan and watches over the clan she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewritten version of Warrior of Starclan. Please read & review. ****J**

Chapter One: Welcome

The kit lifted her head and blinked. She was in a bright clearing. The moon shone above and lit the ground beneath her paws, trees towered all around. Prey twitched in every corner of the grass. The young kit stood up, she realized with a soft surprised meow, that her fur was lined with stardust. She turned in circles wondering where she was, it didn't smell familiar, and the kit had never been outside the clan camp before. _This must be what the forest look like. _She turned around in circles, trying to take it all in.

Suddenly, a silver cat appeared at the edge of the clearing, she had long gray stripes and blue eyes that twinkled with starlight. The kit sniffed the air, this she-cat didn't smell like any cat she knew! She knew her mother has told her to be wary of intruders, but something told her to trust this cat.

"Hello!" She squeaked, slightly embarrassed at the way she sounded, her brother had always teased her for having such a funny voice, "Who are you? I'm Bravekit!"

The she cat looked at the young kit with soft, sad eyes. "Welcome to StarClan little one"

* * *

><p>"Here little one" Silverfeather prodded. "Try this."<p>

"A mouse!" Bravekit had never had a mouse before, her mother Mistsong had said she was too young. Now she was excited to try what all the warriors had been fussing about. She opened her jaw wide and took a huge bite. It was amazing! The mouse had an unusual tang, unlike her mother's milk but it sang with wonderful flavor and warmth.

"It's great!" Bravekit tried to say, but her mouth was still full of mouse and bits dribbled onto her chin.

Silverfeather let out a soft mrow of amusement. The silver she-cat was the first cat Bravekit had met in Starclan and soon became like another mother to her. Bravekit sometimes imagined she was still in the forest and she was Bravepaw, Silverfeathers fierce warrior apprentice.

"Don't talk with your fresh-kill" Silverfeather flicked her tail at Bravekit.

Bravekit fell to the ground as if injured earning another purr of amusement from Silverfeather. _Its still fun to be a kit though. Maybe my apprenticeship will have to wait._

* * *

><p>"This way." Silverfeather meowed, "Let me show you my favorite place in all of Starclan to relax and hunt prey."<p>

Bravekit followed along, full of excitement. This forest was so big and great already she couldn't imagine it getting much better. As they approached a gap in the trees Bravekit drew in the scent of many different cats. She shivered, nervous about meeting new cats. She quickened her pace to keep up with Silverfeathers long strides, Bravekit wanted to stick close to her.

As they entered the clearing Bravekit took a nervous look around. The sheer number of cats blew her away. Cats were lounging around all around, chatting and eating prey. It vaguely reminded her of the elders den, the old cats were always sunning themselves, eating juicy prey and sharing even juicer gossip. Some cats glanced over at the two she-cats as they entered the clearing. Bravekit was embarrassed by all the eyes on her and shrank even closer to Silverfeather. Silverfeather gave her a little lick on the ear.

"Don't worry." She mewed. "They just want to get a good look at you, don't be afraid." Then in a softer tone she said, "It's not often we get kits here." Bravekit was a little confused but she nodded.

Soon, a huge white tom bounded up to great them. Bravekit was awed by the sight of him. This was clearly a strong warrior. He had powerful muscles that rippled under his sleek fur and his body held faded battle scars.

"Greeting Silverfeather" He meowed and Bravekit was surprised to hear such a warm welcoming voice from a fierce-looking cat. "Is this the new kit?"

"Yes" Silverfeather replied, "This is-"

"I'm Bravekit!" Bravekit said.

The toms whiskers twitched slightly as he turned his bright amber eyes on Bravekit. _Is he laughing at me? _She wondered.

"Silverfeather is always helping the young cats as they enter Starclan." He mewed. "Sometimes she forgets it's a paradise meant for her too." His voice had a teasing tone, like when Whitekit would play with her in the nursery. Bravekit decided she liked this cat.

"This is Icefang." Silverfeather told Bravekit. "He's always joking around."

"Are you friends?" Bravekit asked. They looked nice together.

"It's Starclan." Icefang told her, "There are no enemies, even with cats from different clans."

_Different clans? _Bravekit eyes widened she hadn't realized there were cats from other clans here, Mistsong had told her how the four clans lived in constant rivalry. She didn't know that these other clans were just like any other cat here.

A voice called from the other side of the clearing. "Silverfeather, Silverfeather!" and Bravekit found herself once again, hurrying to keep up with the silver tabby.

**Theres chapter one! I hope you enjoyed and if you liked it follow, favorite or give me a review. I always love to hear feedback. It's hard to write from a kits perspective.**

**This story will not be too long, I already am halfway done chapter two and Ill post it shortly. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Augh, I'm horrible! Sorry about the wait, I was stricken with a bad case of writers block. **

**Read and Review please.**

Chapter two: Independence

Three moon passed since Bravekit first entered Starclan and she was happy. Sometimes she thought about her mother and littermates, she missed them a lot but Bravekit liked it here. She had met so many new cats and had a lot of tasty prey. In the forest she had sometimes heard cats complaining about the lack of prey, she didn't understand how anyone could go hungry, there was food around every corner of the forest. There were streams full of fish and trees full of squirrels. Bravekit ran with tireless energy. She had always been a weak kit, she could never go very far without getting sleepy but in Starclan she felt like she could keep running forever.

Bravekit was seeing less and less of Silverfeather every day. While she was saddened at the thought of the gentle silver tabby leaving her but she always knew if she wanted to grow up like a warrior she would have to learn to not need someone looking after her. (Not that she did any physical growing here but Bravekit tended to ignore that)

She recalled the panic she first felt when Silverfeather first left her, although it was only for a night.

"It is Halfmoon little kit" Silverfeather had mewed.

"But I don't understand what that has to do with you leaving!" Bravekit had said argued.

"Halfmoon is the time when the medicine cats of the clans communicate with the spirits of Starclan. And that is us. When I was still in the clan I was medicine cat, it's my duty to guide my old clanmates."

"Oh..." Bravekit never really thought about it but she supposed she was a Starclan spirit. I'm no longer part of the forest...

Bravekit rarely though of anything unhappy, she didn't like it we she upset herself of others she liked to always be in a good mood even when she had to deal with some big problems for a little kit.

As if sensing her displeasure Silverfeather gave Bravekit a tiny lick to her ear.

"Its okay l will be back soon." She turned paws turning towards the hillside slope.

Bravekit had watched every paw step the she-cat took. And even craned her neck to see the silver tail disappear in the cavern where she guessed the Starclan shared with the clans.

That night, Bravekit had caught her own prey (just a small mouse) and made her own nest under a big oak tree. Although she missed the familiar feel of the Silverfeathers soft fur against hers Bravekit felt a certain thrill I'm being alone. She could handle herself it was like a warrior mission!

She was happy to see SIlverfeather again Bravekit was okay with her leaving again at greater intervals each time.

Maybe she should ask Silverfeather is she can be an apprentice soon.

**Sorry that its short and late. I'll try to beef up the next couple chapters. And I apologize in advance because they will be full of angst. **

**~See ya next time **


End file.
